The invention relates to a distributed directory of information related to enhanced communication between computers coupled over a data network, such as enhanced communication between client and server computers coupled through the Internet.
The Internet has become an almost ubiquitous tool for accessing and retrieving information, and for conducting business in general. Accessing and displaying distributed linked multimedia documents on the Internet, known as browsing pages on the World Wide Web (the "Web"), has become an essential part of information retrieval for both business and pleasure. The Internet has brought previously hard to find information to everyone's fingertips. Devices such as commerce servers are now enabling business transactions to be conducted through the Internet. Due in part to the convenience of obtaining information and carrying out commercial transactions, people are joining the Internet community at a very rapid pace. This explosive growth of the number of users and the popularity of the available services has put a strain on the network which has become congested. This congestion has lead to users experiencing undue delays while trying to retrieve information and communicate through the network. The congestion also leads to the Internet behaving inconsistently. One can experience almost instantaneous response at certain times of the day, while it may appear to be impossible to reach the same server at other times of the day. Long delays and inconsistency diminish the user experience and may result in lost business opportunities.
Referring to FIG. 1, client and server computers C1-C9, S1-S4 (that is, computers executing the client and server applications) are coupled to the Internet 100. The Internet itself includes high speed ("backbone") data connections typically operating at data rates in the range of 45 Mb/s (e.g., T3 capacity telephone trunks) or higher connected by switches or routers that forward packets towards their destinations. Computers C1-C9, S1-S4 are connected to the Internet through network Points of Presence (POPs) 110a-110d. A POP typically includes routers 112a-112d that is coupled to the Internet through data connections 114a-114d with capacity typically in the range of 1.5 Mb/s (e.g., a T1 capacity telephone connection) to 45 Mb/s (T3 capacity). Client computers can connect to a POP in a variety of ways, including those described below.
Client computers C1-C3 connect directly to a POP 110a over slow-speed, telephone modem connections 121-123 communicating a data rates in the range of 28 kb/s to 56 kb/s.
Clients computers C4-C6 are connected to each other within a single location using a local area network (LAN) 130 and a single computer or router serves as a gateway device 132. This gateway may serve a variety of functions, including packet routing, packet filtering (a security firewall), and various types of proxy service. The connection 124 between gateway device 132 and POP 110a is then similar to that of the individual clients, although the data rate is typically higher, for example, in the range of 128 kb/s (e.g., an ISDN telephone connection) to serve the requirements of the multiple clients.
Client computers C7-C9 connect directly to a POP 110b, but access a gateway device 140 at the POP that acts as a proxy server coupling the clients to a router 112b and then to the Internet. The connections 127-129 between the clients and the POP are typically a slow-speed telephone modem connection. The connection between the client and the proxy server may use standard protocols or may use a proprietary protocol not generally used elsewhere in the Internet.
Servers S1-S4 are also connected to POPs 110c-110d, although the communication capacity between a server site and a POP is typically 1.5 Mb/s or higher. At the server sites, local area networks 150, 152 with a capacity of 10 Mb/s or higher couple multiple servers and routers 154, 156 that are used to communicate with the POPs.
Internet communication is based on a layered model of communication protocols consistent with that published by the International Standards Organization (ISO) as shown in FIG. 2. The set of ISO protocol layers, or protocol stack, is numbered from one, at the lowest layer, to seven, at the application layer.
Communication over the Internet is based on packet-switching techniques. Addressing and transport of individual packets within the Internet is handled by the Internet Protocol (IP) corresponding to layer three, the network layer, of the ISO protocol stack. This layer provides a means for sending data packets from one host to another based on a uniform addressing plan where individual computers have unique host numbers and each computer has a logical set of numbered ports that can be individually addressed. By making use of the IP layer, a sending computer is relieved of the task of finding a route to the destination host. However, packets may be lost or damaged and are not guaranteed to be delivered in the order sent. Therefore, the sending host needs to make sure that the data sent is successfully received and that a series of individual packets is assembled appropriately.
A common denominator for the Internet is the "everything over IP" paradigm. There are protocol variations above layer three, for example, various application and transport protocols, and below layer three, for example, various communication paths making up the network infrastructure, but layer three does not change. This allows IP to be the sole routing scheme in the Internet thereby enabling the worldwide connectivity which is a major ingredient of its success.
A transport layer protocol provides end-to-end communication between applications executing on different computers and regulates the flow of information between those applications. Rate and flow control are two examples of regulations of the flow of information. A transport layer protocol may also provide reliable transportation of information including, for example, in-sequence delivery of information and retransmission of lost or damaged information. Today, the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is used almost exclusively to provide end-to-end reliable (i.e., error free) data streams between computers over the Internet. TCP is layered on the IP protocol and corresponds to the ISO layer four transport layer.
Software supporting use of the TCP protocol is provided on most popular operating systems, such as Microsoft Windows 95 and Windows NT, and most variants of Unix. An application using TCP is relieved of the details of creating or maintaining a reliable stream to a remote application and simply requests that a TCP-based stream be established between itself and a specified remote system.
As a result of TCP being essentially universally accepted as the transport protocol, various client server applications have evolved which layer application-specific protocols on top of end-to-end TCP communication channels, which are in turn layered on the IP network layer. Application layer protocols for file transfer, FTP (file transfer protocol), and for Web page access, HTTP (hyper-text transfer protocol), are two examples of popular application protocols layered on TCP.
The World Wide Web implements a system in which client applications, e.g., browsers such as Netscape Navigator or Microsoft Internet Explorer, can access and display linked documents, called Web pages, through server applications using the application layer hyper-text transfer protocol, HTTP. An address of a Web page or related data, referred to as a URL (uniform resource locator), typically includes a server host name and a symbolic reference to the data. The browser typically establishes a TCP-based connection to a predetermined port on the server host. That port is monitored by the server process. The client and the server communicate using the HTTP protocol over one or more TCP connections. Today, HTTP version 1.0 is commonly used.
A Web page typically includes references (URLs) to other files that must also be retrieved in order to complete the rendering of the originally requested page. A browser interprets incoming data from a server, determines the URL of other files that are needed, and establishes concurrent TCP connections to retrieve those subordinate files as well. The subordinate files do not necessarily come from the same server, but in practice, this is very often the case. For example, a scanned image included on a Web page will in general be included in that page as a reference to a separate file on the same server. Such a scanned image file is retrieved over its own TCP connection.
TCP based communication can use an end-to-end sliding window protocol where many packets of data can be sent before requiring that data in the first packet is acknowledged by the receiver. If one packet is lost or damaged, the sender determines after a time-out period that the packet needs retransmission and the entire sequence must be restarted at the un-acknowledged packet in a "Go-Back-N" paradigm. The timeout period must be significantly greater than a typical round-trip time from one host to the other and back to avoid premature timeouts. All the packets sent after the lost or damaged packet are sent again. Since most of the packets sent after the lost or damaged packet have likely been successfully received, this error recovery procedure results in unnecessary use of communication capacity. There is no means for the receiver to simply request the missing packet using TCP. A very small window is generally used on channels with high rates of packet loss or error. A small window can result in low throughput.
FIG. 3 shows an exemplary sequence of data transfers between a representative client computer C1 and a representative server computer S1 using an end-to-end TCP channel over a communication path which is transported through POPs 110a and 110c and through the Internet 100, as shown in FIG. 1. Client computer C1 is represented in FIG. 3 by vertical line 302 and server computer S1 by vertical line 304. Time flows from top to bottom and each arrow represents a data packet traveling across the communication channel. For illustration, we assume that TCP is operating with a sliding window size of four packets. The client sends a request R1 to the server who sends back acknowledgment AR1. The server then sends a sequence of data packets D1-D4 and then must wait for an acknowledgment to D1 before proceeding. In this example, we assume that the server can immediately start sending data as soon as it has receive the request. Acknowledgments AD1 and AD2 are received by the server who proceeds to send data packets D5 and D6. For illustration, the sixth packet D6 is lost near the midpoint of the communication path. Data packets D7-D9 are transmitted after acknowledgments AD3-AD5 are received. The server now waits to receive acknowledgment for the lost sixth packet D6. After a time-out period 310, the server retransmits the sixth packet D6' and then continues in sequence with the retransmissions D7'-D9'.
Referring to FIG. 4, using HTTP to retrieve data for a Web page which includes embedded references to other data requires several TCP exchanges. FIG. 4 shows the sequence of data transfers (without showing the acknowledgments) in which client computer C1, represented by vertical line 402 requests and receives a Web page from server computer S1, represented by vertical line 404. No transmission errors are illustrated in this case. Acknowledgments are not shown. Client computer C1 sends a request G1 to server computer S1. Server computer S1 responds with Web page P1. The client computer parses page P1 and determines that it needs two additional documents and issues requests G2 and G3. Server computer S1 receives the requests and sends data P2 and P3 concurrently to the client computer.
FIG. 5 shows an exemplary sequence of data transfers between a representative client computer C4 that is serviced by a proxy application, hosted on a gateway computer 132, and a representative server computer S1 (FIG. 1). Client computer C4 is represented by vertical line 502, gateway computer 132 is represented by vertical line 504, and server computer S1 is represented by vertical line 506. Separate TCP channels are established between client computer C4 and gateway computer 132 and between the gateway computer and server computer S1. Communication between the client computer and the gateway computer uses TCP but encapsulates application-specific requests and responses in a proxy protocol. The proxy application strips the proxy protocol from outbound packets and forwards them to the intended recipient. The proxy application therefore acts as a server from the point of view of the client application and acts as a client from the point of view of the server application. Inbound packets are received by the proxy application, wrapped with the proxy protocol and forwarded to client application. Client computer C4 sends a request G11 to gateway computer 132. Gateway computer 132 forwards the request as G12 to server computer S1. Server computer S1 responds with Web page P11 which is forwarded by gateway computer 132 to client computer C4 as P12. The client computer parses page P12 and determines that it needs two additional documents and issues requests G21 and G31 which are forwarded to server computer S1 as G22 and G32 by gateway computer 132. Server computer S1 receives the requests and sends the requested data concurrently to the gateway computer as P21 and P31. The gateway computer forward the data to the client computer as P22 and P32.
Referring to FIG. 1, a proxy application serving the same function as that hosted on gateway computer 132 described above can be hosted on proxy server 140. In this case, a sequence of data transfers between a representative client computer C7 that is serviced by a proxy server 140 at POP site 110b and a representative server S1 follows the same pattern as shown in FIG. 5. Although the sequence of transfers is the same, in the previous case the data rate between the client application and the proxy application is high and the connection between the proxy application and the Internet is slow, while in this case, the connection between the client application and the proxy application is slow and the connection between the proxy application and the Internet is high.